Sacrifice and Forgiveness
by cronball57
Summary: This is a redo of Forgiveness. I have made several changes and additions with edit help from Lady Emily. It is set at the end of season 4 and is an alternate reality actiondrama about EricDonna Oh and there is a bit of JH thrown in as well :p


**This is a new version of my story Forgiveness. I have made several changes and additions. It is set at the end of season 4 and is an alternate reality action/drama about Eric/Donna since I don't see many of that pairing here and I really wanted to do one. There is no real sex but some violence and angst. Many, many thanks to Lady Emily for helping me re-edit and tighten up the story! It reads much better now and the pacing is waaay better. Some of the characters are a bit OOC. Oh and there is a bit of J/H thrown in as well :p ...****Also a bit of Red and Eric **

**Thanks again Lady Emily:)**

**I own nothing of '70s show.**

**Sacrifice and Forgiveness **

Donna sat in her room alone...

She was supposed to be getting ready for her date with Casey Kelso. Casey had gotten them a room at a hotel out of town. After the disaster with Eric's little fire alarm stunt, Casey had decided to get away for their next attempt. Donna was a little nervous about the "date"- she knew Casey was going to expect her to sleep with him. Donna thought she was ready for that next step, but now that it was so close she felt conflicted and a little worried. She didn't tell anyone, but some small part of her was relieved Eric had pulled the fire alarm stunt the last time. (Donna didn't know it was Hyde that did it in an attempt to help Eric.) The relationship with Casey seemed to be moving so fast. He had told her he loved her but he seemed so untrustworthy sometimes. But Donna always forgave him and ignored his behavior. She wasn't sure why. She figured it was for the same reasons she always had forgiven Eric when he screwed up. But Eric's mess ups were innocent and sweet. Where Casey's seemed more...insensitive.

Donna shook her head and told herself, _Stop it. You're with Casey now and thats what you want...Right? _Damn it- there was that little doubt again.

She had never been with anyone intimately but Eric, and she had never thought there would be anyone else. But since she and Eric were broken up and Eric was "moving on" and dating other girls she figured she had better do the same. But was Eric having sex with any of these girls? Some deep part of her still believed Eric was faithful to her, and he wouldn't be able to go that far. But what if he was? And so what? They weren't together anymore so he could do as he pleased, and so could she.

Donna told herself this was Eric's fault. He had her and he blew it and lost her. If he could move on and start screwing other people then she could as well. Now she was a little angry and she determined to do what she had to do to show herself and Eric she didn't need him anymore. Donna got up and headed for the bathroom to get ready. "I'll show Eric I don't need him." she said. More quietly she added "...I'll show him."

---

Eric sat in his basement alone...

He had asked a girl from school out to a movie that night but had blown it off at the last minute. Why had he done that? This girl was cute, smart, and seemed to really like him. Why did he keep bailing on her? ... He knew why all too well. She was smart, cute, and really seemed to like him... But she wasn't Donna. Why the hell did that matter? He was over Donna. They had made peace with each other and were friends again. She was dating Casey and probably sleeping with him, so he needed to get the hell on with his life. He had told himself after the false alarm incident that he really didn't still love Donna, that he had just been upset about her being intimate with Casey. But now he was full of doubts again. Damn it! Why couldn't he just get over her?

He knew why. Because no matter what he told himself he new the awful truth... He still loved Donna and always would. "Oh god." said Eric quietly to himself. "What am I going to do without her?"

---

Donna and Casey arrived at the Newlywed Motel in Kenosha and checked into their "honeymoon" suite. Casey had been drinking. Donna didn't like it when Casey drank hard liquor. It made him harsh and more aggressive. Not like his normal laid back self. Casey told Donna to have a swig of his flask. Donna hesitated but then took a small sip. She made a face: it was strong whiskey. Casey laughed and said, "What's wrong, Pinciotti? You're not a light weight, are ya?"

Donna smiled. "Hell, no." she said. "I'm just nervous, that's all."

"Nervous?" said Casey. "About what?"

"I don't know." replied Donna. "I'm just being silly." She took another sip of the flask to get her courage up. Casey grabbed her roughly and started kissing her. His breath reeked of liquor and cigarettes. Casey moved Donna towards the bed and laid her down on it. He started fumbling with her blouse and jeans. "Casey, can we slow down?" Donna said softly.

"What's the problem Pinciotti?" Casey seemed annoyed.

"Nothing." said Donna. "It's just...well, I thought we could cuddle a little bit, you know? And ease into this. Be a bit more romantic?"

"Romantic?" Casey laughed. "What the hell, Donna? I got the friggin' room didn't I? And I'm tired of this tease act!" Casey seemed angry now. "I'm not some scrawny high school boy. So enough with the BS and let's do this thing!" He grabbed Donna's shoulders and pushed her back down on the bed.

"Casey stop it!" Donna was getting angry now as well. Donna was strong, but this wasn't Eric (whom she secretly believed let her be the "strong" one when they wrestled so as not to hurt her...) Casey was stronger and would not let her up. He was tearing at her clothes. "I said stop!" yelled Donna. She scratched his face hard and drew blood.

Casey rubbed his face and looked at the blood. He slapped Donna across the face. "You fucking red headed bitch!" He started at her again but Donna was frightened now and lashed out with her knee, catching Casey full in the groin. Casey let out a yell and rolled off her onto the floor. Donna struggled up off the bed and stood shaking in anger and fear.

"What the hell Casey?" yelled Donna. "I thought you loved me! This isn't how a guy treats someone he cares about! Eric would never-" She stopped herself from saying any more. Casey hated it when she mentioned Eric and he was mad enough as it was. "Casey, you're drunk just calm down." She tried to reason with him.

Casey started to get up off the floor. He had a terrible look on his face that really scared Donna. She started backing towards the door. Casey stumbled and fell again. "C'mere Pinciotti, right now!" he yelled.

Donna ran for the door. She rushed into the hall and headed for the fire escape. From behind her in the room she heard Casey scream, "This isn't over, Pinciotti!"

She ran down and into the street, found a cab and jumped in. She asked the driver if he would take her to Point Place and he said sure, if she had the money. Donna sank back into the cab seat and cried quietly to herself. She just wanted to get away from there. She just wanted to run to where it was safe...

She just wanted to find Eric.

---

Eric sat in his basement in the circle with Hyde and Fez. Hyde had some primo weed but Eric's heart wasn't into it. He had been worried about Donna all night. He wasn't sure why, but he'd had a bad feeling all day. He had tried to find her but she wasn't home, and neither was her dad.

"What's the problem, Forman?" asked Hyde. "You're like a million miles away."

"Yes, Eric, my friend." added Fez. "You are not enjoying the crap?"

Hyde laughed. "It's 'shit' Fez." he corrected.

"Where?" said Fez, looking around.

"No, Fez, man: the weed. We call it 'shit,' not 'crap.'"

Fez thought for a minute. "Aahh, I get it." he said. "Eric, you are not enjoying your crappy shit?"

"What?" said Eric, who had not been listening. "Oh yeah, no, it's great stuff... great." Eric trailed off. "It's just... I'm worried about Donna. I haven't talked to her in days and I can't find her."

"Yeah she is really acting strange lately." agreed Hyde "I saw her yesterday at the Hub and she kept asking if I thought Casey was a good guy."

"Really?" asked Eric. "So, what did you say?"

"I told her what I thought. Casey is an older, smarter version of Michael. A frat boy who comes off all charming but is really just after one thing."

"You did?" Eric was tickled. "Yes! That is so dead on. He is not good for her at all!" Eric said. "So... so what did she say to that?"

Hyde shrugged. "She told me I didn't really understand him and she could change him and bring out the good qualities in him."

Eric was disappointed. "Typical Donna..." he said. "She thinks she can control everything and have it her way."

Hyde smirked at Eric. "Yeah Forman. Remind you of anyone you know?"

"What the hell does that mean?" demanded Eric.

"Well, didn't you try to control her?" replied Hyde. "Didn't you try to make her what you wanted and dictate the rules? Didn't you want it your way or no way?

"Okay, okay! I get it!" yelled Eric. "You know what, I don't need this." He got up and stormed up the outside steps.

"That man has real issues." remarked Fez. "He needs to smoke more crappy shit." Hyde looked at Fez and shook his head, smiling.

---

Eric walked outside and climbed on the hood of the Vista Cruiser. Hanging on the car always made him feel better. Eric stared up at the moon, wondering where Donna was, and if she was with Casey._ Stop it Forman,_ he told himself. _Stop eating your heart out for that girl. She isn't yours anymore_.

As Eric sat there thinking, a cab suddenly pulled up and Donna climbed out. She dug in her pocket for money to pay the cab. Donna almost never carried a purse except on special nights out. Eric got up off the cruiser and walked over to Donna. "Hey Donna, long time no see." Eric's voice was sarcastic. "Casey didn't like the sex and made you walk home?" Eric immediately regretted the smart ass remark.

"Eric, please don't be a jerk... Not right now." Donna seemed upset and Eric, seeing her red eyes, realized that Donna had been crying.

"Donna, what's wrong? Did Casey do something?" Eric had warned Casey once to be good to Donna. If he had hurt her Eric would kick his ass, or at least his 'nads... and run like hell.

"No... well, yes. I mean no... It's nothing." Donna was ashamed and didn't want to tell Eric about Casey's behavior or threat. All she wanted was for Eric to hold her.

"What did he do?" said Eric angrily. "Did he hurt you?" He started pacing. "I will kick his freaking ass!"

"Eric, stop, it's okay. Forget Casey... I just... I need..." Donna trailed off. She reached out and hugged Eric.

At first Eric was surprised. Then he hugged her back. _Oh god,_ he thought. _This is so good_. "It's okay, Donna. It's okay." Eric spoke softly to her.

Donna let go and looked into Eric's eyes. Suddenly she kissed him hard and long. Eric couldn't believe this was happening. Was he dreaming? He didn't care- he just didn't want it to stop. Donna pulled back and rested her forehead against Eric's. "Eric, we should be together."

Eric pulled away from Donna. "What?" he said, stunned.

Donna looked pleadingly into Eric's eyes. "Let's just forget all this other stuff happened."

"But what about Casey?" asked Eric.

"Forget Casey." said Donna. "He isn't important."

Eric stepped back from Donna. "Wait..." he said. "Did Casey dump you? Is that what this is about? He dumped you, so now you come running back to me to make yourself feel better?" Now Eric was getting angry. He didn't notice the look of pain and need in Donna's eyes... he was acting out of built-up hurt and frustration. "So what next, Donna? After you start feeling better you gonna start blowing off our dates again and treating me like a second class citizen? I'm not some rebound!"

"Eric you don't understand!" pleaded Donna. "It's not like that! You were never the rebound! Casey-"

But Eric wasn't listening. He was venting some pent-up anger. "So what is it then, Donna? Tell me, what is it?"

Donna was angry now as well. Her anger at Casey, and now Eric rejecting her, was too much. "Fine, Eric! You want to think that, then fine. I don't need your pity!" She was starting to cry again. "If you can't see how I really feel then you can just get bent, you ass!" Donna started to run towards her house.

Eric hesitated, then started after her and stopped her near the fence separating their yards. "Donna, wait! I'm sorry, I didn't mean..."

Just then Casey Kelso's Trans Am came roaring down the street. He was driving erratically. He screeched to a halt, hitting the Forman mailbox. Casey pushed open the door and stumbled out of the car. _God, he is drunk as hell,_ thought Eric.

Casey stumbled towards them and stopped a few feet away. "Well, Pinciotti, I figured you would run back to your skinny-ass high school boy."

"Hey Casey, man, take it easy." Eric was trying to calm Casey down: he was obviously angry as well as drunk.

"Shut the fuck up, 'Foreplay'." Casey said sarcastically. "This is between me and the redhead so you just back off."

Eric looked at Donna. Her eyes were wide with fright. Eric had never seen Donna afraid; even as children she was always the brave one. Now he could see she was terrified of Casey. "Look Casey, I think you ought to leave right now." Eric tried to sound tough, but he was shaking a little.

Hyde and Fez came out of the kitchen sliding door. They'd heard the commotion of Casey smashing the mailbox and come upstairs to see what was going on. Now Hyde started slowly moving around behind Casey so he could help Forman if things got ugly.

"I OUGHTA LEAVE?" yelled Casey. "REALLY? Well you know what, Foreskin, I will! Just as soon as I settle up with this bitch ex of yours." Casey reached behind his back and pulled out a pistol. _Holy shit!_ thought Eric. Hyde saw the gun and hesitated.

"Casey, please take it easy." pleaded Donna. "You don't want to hurt anyone. I'll go with you and we can talk, okay? I'll do whatever you want." Donna's voice was shaking and she was horribly afraid, but she didn't want Eric hurt because of her.

"Talking time's over, Red! It's payback time now." Casey raised the gun and pointed it at Donna.

Eric reacted instantly. He screamed "DONNA! NO!" and jumped in front of Donna to protect her.

There was a loud explosion. Eric felt like someone had punched him in the chest and he was knocked back against Donna's body. In slow motion Eric saw Fez and Hyde wrestle Casey to the ground. Eric turned around slowly and looked into Donna's eyes. She was staring at him in shock." Eric?" said Donna.

"I'm okay." said Eric. "...It just knocked the wind out of me a little."

Suddenly Donna noticed that Eric's blue shirt was turning bright red. Eric looked down and saw it as well. He looked into Donna's eyes. "Donna?" he said weakly. Eric started to slump to the ground, and Donna struggled to ease him down. She had forgotten he was heavier than he looked; although skinny, Eric was mostly wiry muscle.

Donna knelt beside him. "ERIC!...Oh god, Eric! Hold on!" She yelled for help. "Hyde! Help me! It's Eric- he's hurt!"

Eric opened his eyes and spoke. His voice was weak, and Donna had to strain to hear him. "Donna ... forgive me... I didn't mean what I said. I'm sorry... I love you. I never stopped loving you... I'm sorry... Donna..." Eric's voice trailed off.

Donna, sobbing, cried. "Eric! No! It's okay, I didn't mean it either... I love you too. I always did. Eric! Don't leave me, Eric, please!" But Eric couldn't hear her, he was going into shock. Donna held his hand in hers, tears streaming from her eyes. She called hysterically for help again.

Hyde and Fez tied up Casey with the garden hose, and Hyde rushed over to where Eric lay. "Oh shit. Forman, man, hang on!"

"Call an ambulance Hyde!" cried Donna.

Hyde said, "We can't wait for an ambulance." They put him in the back of the Vista Cruiser. As they rushed to the hospital Eric drifted in and out of consciousness. He kept calling Donna's name.

Donna, weeping, kept telling him, "I'm here Eric. Hold on... please, hold on." But Eric was delirious and didn't hear her. He just kept calling for her. Donna was sobbing and told him again, softly and pleadingly. "I'm here Eric. I'm here. Don't leave me!"

When they arrived at hospital, Eric was rushed into an ER trauma room. A nurse yelled for a doctor. "We have a gunshot wound with massive blood loss!"She yelled. Donna and the others were told to wait outside. Donna begged to stay with him, but she was kept out.

Hyde hugged her from behind. "Let them work, Donna." he said gently.

Fez was sitting on the floor crying. Donna stared through the window. As they worked on Eric, she was suddenly struck with a terrible fear Eric might die without knowing how much she loves him, and that she never stopped loving him.

Red and Kitty suddenly arrived. They had been called at work by the police. "Mr. and Mrs. Forman!" sobbed Donna. She rushed to them and hugged Red.

The Formans saw Eric on the table in the trauma room and several nurses and doctors working frantically on him. Kitty was near hysterical and Red was somber, but it was evident he was deeply worried, even afraid, for Eric. "What the hell happened, Donna?" asked Red.

But suddenly there was excitement in the trauma room. They were calling a code blue. Eric's heart had stopped. They began to do CPR and bag him. Suddenly they placed paddles on his chest, and the doctor yelled "Clear!"

Donna pressed against the glass with a look of horror on her face. Each time Eric was shocked her own body convulsed. The doctor called out, "We have a pulse! Get him to OR one, stat!" Eric was rushed out of ER to surgery. Red and Kitty ran along side the gurney talking to the doctor.

Donna tried to follow, but was stopped by nurses. "Please!" she cried. "I have to stay with him! He needs me! Eric!"

But the OR doors closed, and she was left standing, staring at them, helpless. Hyde came up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Donna, man." said Hyde. "Come sit down. Forman is going to be fine. You have to believe that."

"Oh god, Hyde, what if he isn't? What will I do? I can't lose him now, I can't! I love him so much... why was I so stupid? Why was I so stubborn?"

"Hey," said Hyde. "Forman was just as stupid and stubborn. That's the trouble with you two: you're so much alike, and yet so different. It's always push-pull with you two."

"But I didn't get the chance to tell him how much he means to me!" sobbed Donna. "The last thing I said to him was 'get bent, you ass'!... GET BENT! Now what if he dies?" Donna was frantic. "Oh god, what will I do without him?"

Hyde grabbed Donna's shoulders. "Don't say that! Don't even think it! Eric will be okay. He would never leave you, you know that!"

Donna suddenly realized Hyde had just called him 'Eric' instead of 'Forman'. She reached up slowly and removed Hyde's dark glasses. His eyes were full of tears. Donna hugged him tightly. "You're right." she said quietly. "Nothing will keep Eric and I apart again... Nothing."

Red and Kitty returned to the waiting area. Red was angry and asked, "What the hell happened?" Hyde explained what took place. Red was shocked. "Casey shot him?"

"It's all my fault!" sobbed Donna. "If I hadn't gone out with Casey this wouldn't have happened! I was just so angry at Eric and I wanted to show him I could find someone... What was I thinking? Casey was the kind of guy I swore I would never date, and now Eric is..." Her voice trailed off into silence. "It should be me in there, not Eric." she added quietly. " It should be me..." Donna started crying softly and put her face in her hands.

Red looked at her and said gently. "Don't say that Donna. This isn't your fault. You had no way of knowing Casey was capable of this- none of us did." Kitty didn't say anything. She looked at Donna sadly and put her face in Red's chest, sobbing. "Steven," Red said softly. "I want you to take Donna home. She needs to rest."

"No!" yelled Donna. "I won't leave Eric. I'm staying here till he comes out of surgery!"

Red spoke softly. "Donna, Eric is going to be in surgery for several hours. If you really want to help him you need to get some rest, then come back later. We will call if anything happens before then, I promise."

Hyde said, "Donna, man, he's right. You should get some sleep. You're not gonna help Forman by exhausting yourself."

Donna wasn't sure she agreed, but she was suddenly very tired and didn't have the strength to argue. "Promise you will call. " she said pleadingly. "I want to be here when he wakes up. Please, promise me!"

"We will, sweetie, I promise." Red was uncharacteristically tender with her.

Red took Hyde to one side, pointed at Donna, and said something to him. Hyde looked at Donna then nodded.

Donna, Hyde and Fez were quiet during the short ride home. Hyde pulled the Vista Cruiser into the driveway and they all got out. "Donna, you want me to walk you to your house?" Hyde asked.

"No, I'm okay. Dad will be home soon." Donna was suddenly more tired than she ever remembered.

Hyde remembered Red's words to him at the hospital. "Donna..." Hyde said softly. "You might want to change your clothes."

Donna looked down at her blouse and suddenly realized it was covered in Eric's blood, as were her hands. She started to shake and tore off the blouse, throwing it to the ground.

Fez pulled off his shirt and covered Donna. She looked up at him and smiled weakly. "Go rest now." Fez said gently.

Donna nodded and started to walk towards her house, then stopped, ran back, and picked up the blouse, holding it tightly against her breast. Sobbing quietly, she walked into her house. In her room Donna placed the blouse with Eric's blood gently on her dresser, then started to remove the rest of her clothes, but she was too weary and collapsed on her bed in a deep sleep.

---

In the Forman driveway, Hyde and Fez were leaning against the Vista Cruiser, not speaking, when Kelso and Jackie pull up in his van. "What happened?" yelled Kelso. "We heard there was a fight between Eric and Casey! Is Eric okay? Casey can be pretty mean when he is drinking..."

"Mean?" said Hyde. "Yeah, pretty fucking mean- he tried to shoot Donna and Eric was hit trying to protect her! He is in surgery at the hospital and he might not make it! He already died once in the ER! All because of your goddamn brother!" Hyde moved angrily towards Michael who was too stunned to move or speak. He knew Casey had a horrible temper when he was drunk, but this was worse than anything he had ever done.

Before Hyde could do anything Jackie jumped between them. "Steven, stop!" she cried. "It's not Michael's fault! It was Casey!"

Hyde stood still, shaking with rage. "I know but..." Hyde choked back tears. "If I had only moved quicker I might have stopped him before he fired..." He shook his fists at the ground. "Eric and Donna might both be dying or worse because I hesitated!"

Fez told his friend. "You don't know that- he might have shot you too."

"So?" yelled Hyde. "Better a burnout like me than those two! They have so much to live for..." Hyde just wanted to hit something. But there was nothing to take his anger out on. He fell back against the car and slid to the ground

Jackie looked at Hyde and was suddenly deeply moved for him. She knelt down and put her arms around him. "Hush, Steven, Hush" she said. "It's not your fault. You stopped him from hurting Donna, and maybe Eric from getting shot again." Jackie leaned forward and kissed Hyde on the forehead and rested his head against her breast. Hyde felt strangely calm and comforted by her embrace.

Kelso, looking at them, was surprised at how tender Jackie was towards Hyde. "I have to go to the police station to find out what's happening with Casey." Michael said. "C'mon Jackie."

"Michael, I think I am going to stay here. I want to check on Donna and make sure she is okay." Jackie didn't realize she was still cradling Hyde in her arms.

"Uh, yeah, sure, that's cool. Okay, I will be back as soon as I can." Kelso hesitated for a moment, then got in his van and drove off.

Jackie stood up and said, "I'm going to check on Donna. I will be back in a few minutes." As she started to walk to Donna's house she noticed an oil stain she had never seen before... in fact, she never remembered seeing a car parked that far over on the driveway. Suddenly she realized she was not looking at oil at all. She gasped and put her hand to her mouth.

"Yeah." said Hyde "That's where it happened."

"Oh my god." whispered Jackie "So much blood... How could there be so much blood...?"

"Because he has so large a heart" said Fez sadly.

---

In her bedroom Donna slept fitfully. She saw Eric in her dreams, standing in his driveway.

_She called to him, but he didn't answer. He started into his house and Donna followed, calling his name. Eric walked through the kitchen, into the living room and up the stairs towards his room. Donna rushed up the stairs after him. When she walked into his room Eric was sitting on the end of his bed staring at the floor._

"_Eric!" said Donna. "You're home! Oh thank god, I was so afraid!" Eric didn't answer. "Eric? What's wrong? Are you mad at me? ...I know it's all my fault, I'm so sorry!" Donna sobbed. "I'm so stupid! Please, Eric, talk to me, please... I love you, I always loved you. Please, talk to me!" _

"_Why?" said Eric, not looking up. _

"_Why?" asked Donna. "I don't understand Eric, what do you mean? Why did I go out with Casey? I don't know... you said we should start dating other people and you were flirting with that girl in the Hub and I was so sad and heartbroken... Casey was just a rebound. I wanted to get back at you and feel better about myself but I didn't love him, I swear!"_

"_No Donna... why?" repeated Eric. _

_Donna was confused and afraid. "I don't understand, Eric. What is it you're asking me?" _

_Eric looked up at Donna, his eyes pale and lifeless. "Why did you kill me Donna?" _

"_What? No!" cried Donna. "Eric! No! I didn't! I would rather Casey had killed me!"_

"_I loved you, Donna..." Eric said softly. "So much... Did I have to die to prove it?" _

"_Eric, no! Please! You're not dead, you're not!" Donna was pleading to him. "You're going to be well and we will be together forever!" _

_Eric looked down at his shirt and a bright red stain started to smear the front. _

"_Eric no!" screamed Donna._

_Eric looked at her sadly. "It wasn't your fault, Donna. It wasn't your fault." he smiled, then started to fade away. "I love you Donna. Remember that. I always loved you..." Suddenly Eric seemed frightened. "Help me Donna. I need you. Please, help me." _

"_Eric! What should I do?" screamed Donna. "Don't leave me Eric!" _

_But Eric was gone... Donna was on her knees in his room holding the bloody shirt he had worn._

Donna suddenly woke with a start, sat up in bed yelling, "ERIC! WAIT!"

Jackie was shaking her. "Donna, wake up! Donna! It's just a dream!"

Donna looked around her and saw she was in her own bed in her own room. "Oh god." she said. "It was so real..." Suddenly she looked at Jackie. "Jackie, what time is it? How long have I been asleep?"

"Ten hours." said Jackie. "I came to check on you last night but you were asleep so I've been checking on you all night. Your dad went to the hospital to see the Formans."

"10 hours!" cried Donna. "Eric! Is there any word? Is he alright?" Donna's voice was trembling.

"He was still in surgery when I talked to Steven twenty minutes ago." said Jackie. "He is at the hospital with Red and Kitty."

"I have to go to him right away!" cried Donna. "Something is wrong and he needs me! I have to go!"

"Wait Donna, wait, you should shower and put on fresh clothes first." _Typical Jackie, always worried about appearances,_ thought Donna. She smiled and hugged her friend

Donna, Jackie, and Fez arrived at the hospital and found the Formans sitting in the waiting room with Bob. Donna hugged her father and asked about Eric. He was still in surgery- it had been 13 hours so far. As a nurse, Kitty knew this was not a good sign, but didn't share her fears with anyone.

"Is there any news?" asked Donna hopefully.

"Not yet, honey." answered Red. "One of the nurses came out an hour ago and told Kitty things were going well, but Eric was still not out of danger yet."

At that moment one of the surgeons came out of the OR doors. He looked tired and somber. _Oh god,_ thought Donna. _He_ _looks so serious._ Donna's fears came back, but she pushed them down, refusing to believe anything bad had happened. She was certain she and Eric were meant to be together, and there was no way he was going to die on her now.

"Mr. and Mrs. Forman?" asked the doctor.

Kitty couldn't speak. Red composed himself and answered, "Yes doctor? How is our son?" his voice cracked on the word 'son.'

"Your son pulled through the surgery."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Donna choked back a sob and thought she would faint. She leaned against Hyde for support.

"Can we see him?" asked Red.

"I am afraid not just yet, your son's injuries were very severe." the doctor said. "The first bullet struck his chest and did quite a lot of damage to his mediastinal region." _Oh for god's sake,_ thought Red. _Not this mumbo jumbo._ He had a serious urge to plant his foot in someone's ass but he said, "Doctor, please. We don't understand."

"I'm sorry." said the surgeon. "That area houses a lot of major blood vessels, including the heart."

_Oh god,_ thought Red, but he said, "Go on doctor."

"Fortunately, the bullet didn't hit the heart. It did nick the aorta though and Eric lost considerable blood as a result. It's a miracle it did not hit the heart: by a wild stroke of luck your son was wearing something around his neck that deflected the bullet just enough so that it missed the heart by a fraction of an inch."

"That's amazing." said Red. "What on earth was it? I don't recall him having any medallions."

"It was this." The surgeon held out his hand and opened it. In it lay a small mangled piece of metal.

"What the hell is it?" said Red.

"Oh my god!" gasped Donna. There, in the surgeon's hand, lay the mangled remains of the promise ring she had refused just a few weeks before. Eric had been wearing it around his neck secretly all this time... She began to cry.

The surgeon continued. "I am afraid the prognosis is not good, Mr. and Mrs. Forman. Your son lost a lot of blood and there may have been brain damage as a result, we aren't sure. He is far from out of the woods."

"Well, when will we know?" asked Red.

"That's hard to say. I am afraid your son is in a coma. We are not sure when or if he will ever wake up. Right now there is brain activity, but if it changes you will have to decide whether to keep him on life support or remove it."

Red was stunned. "My son..." he mumbled.

"My baby!" sobbed Kitty.

"Donna!" cried Hyde. Donna had collapsed in Hyde's arms in a dead faint. He eased her to the couch.

"Nurse!" called the surgeon. "We need some help here!" Donna heard their voices but they sounded far away. Then everything went black.

---

_Donna woke up in her room. She had just had the most awful dream about Eric being shot and in a coma. She decided to go see him and make sure he was all right. She walked out of her house and headed towards the Formans'. As she entered the driveway she saw Eric lying on the hood of the Vista Cruiser. Donna smiled and hopped on the hood beside him. "Hey, hot stuff." said Donna. "Whatcha doing?" _

_Eric smiled back. "Oh, just hanging out, waiting for this hot chick I know to come over." _

"_Oh?" smirked Donna. "Anyone I know?" _

_Eric grinned. "I'm not sure. She's tall, and has red hair, and a smokin' body..." Donna rolled her eyes. Eric added, "Oh, and she has the serious hots for yours truly..."_

"_Really?" smiled Donna. "She sounds cool. Maybe a little nuts, but definitely cool." _

"_Hey!" yelled Eric with mock hurt. He grabbed Donna and they started to wrestle on the hood, then stopped and gazed at each other. They kissed passionately. _

_What was she thinking? She and Eric were over, and she was with Casey now. But she couldn't help herself. Eric and Donna cuddled up on the hood. Donna remembered how she loved it when Eric held her that way... So gentle, yet strong. She wished they could just stay like this forever. _

"_Donna..." Eric said quietly. _

"_Yes, Eric?" _

"_I may have to go away." said Eric sadly. _

"_What? Why? For how long?" Donna sounded scared. _

"_Maybe a long time." said Eric. "Maybe forever." _

_Donna began to cry. "But Eric, we just found each other again! Why do you have to go now?" Donna was pleading. "Can't you wait a while? Please!" she was suddenly deeply upset. "Is it because of Casey? I don't love him, Eric, I never really did!" Donna was surprised at her own words but she realized she meant it: she really didn't love Casey._

_Eric kissed Donna gently and pulled away slowly. He slid off the hood of the car. "I'm sorry Donna... It's so hard. It's so dark." Suddenly it went from afternoon to night. _

_Donna jumped off the Cruiser, frightened. "Eric, what the hell?" she walked towards him but he backed away. "I'm coming with you, Eric." _

"_Donna, you can't follow me." Eric said sadly. Donna looked at Eric and suddenly his shirt started smearing with a dark red stain. Eric turned pale and started to cough. _

"_ERIC!" yelled Donna. _

"_Donna! Listen to me!" Eric was frightened. "I need you to be strong Donna. You were always the strong one of us!" Eric started fading again. "You have to help me Donna. You're the only one who can!" _

"_What should I do?" said Donna. She wiped her eyes and said firmly. "Tell me, Eric. I will do whatever I need to do!"_

"_You'll know Donna...When the time comes you'll know." Eric smiled and faded away. _

"_Don't worry Eric. You can trust me. I won't let you down." Donna smiled and closed her eyes..._

When Donna woke up she was in a hospital bed. Her father and Hyde were standing by her. Jackie sat quietly in the corner.

"Hey, Pumpkin." said Bob.

"Daddy?" said Donna weakly. She tried to sit up, but felt dizzy.

"Easy, honey, easy." urged her father.

"Oh Daddy..." said Donna. "I had the most horrible nightmare. Eric was hurt and..." Suddenly Donna realized where she was. "How long?" asked Donna.

"You been asleep over a day, baby. They gave you a sedative so you would rest."

"What!" Donna was furious, then she said, "Eric! Where is Eric?"

"He's in intensive care." answered Hyde.

"Has he.. is he... awake?" asked Donna quietly.

Bob and Hyde exchanged glances. "No, Sweetie. He is still sleeping." said Bob

Donna placed her hand on her mouth. "I have to see him Daddy."

"Donna, honey, I don't think-"

"NO!" said Donna. "I have to see him now!" She was suddenly talking like her old, strong, no-BS self again. "Now, Dad. Right now!" she said firmly. Donna got out of bed and dressed in her own jeans and blouse. She slipped on her sneakers and headed out of the room.

Hyde stopped her. "Donna man, are you sure you're up for this? Forman..." he paused. "Eric looks pretty rough." he said softly.

"I understand." Donna said. "But I have to go to him." She looked into Hyde's eyes. "He needs me." she said almost pleadingly. "We need _each other._"

Hyde smiled. _Is it any wonder I once had a crush on this girl?_ he thought. "Then by god you're gonna see him. Even if I have to kick every ass in this hospital!" Hyde said. "Oh... by the way, I got this for you." He took her hand and in it placed the remains of the promise ring. "I cleaned it up as best I could." he said softly.

Donna looked down at the mangled ring and clutched it to her breast, then looked up at Hyde and smiled. She hugged him tight and kissed his cheek. "Thank you Steven... From both of us." She said softly so no one could hear her use his first name.

"Yeah, well, don't tell Forman I got all mushy when he wakes up. I don't want to ruin my badass rep."

Donna smiled at him and hugged him again. Jackie, who was watching all this from the corner of the room, suddenly thought, _My god,_ _what a sweet, caring guy Steven Hyde is._ She smiled to herself at some secret thought she had then followed them out of the room.

Donna raced down the hall to the ICU and after much begging, and threats of butt-kicking by Red, she and the others were allowed into Eric's room. Donna stopped outside the room and braced herself for what she might see. She stepped into the room and was shocked- Eric was in a special hospital bed hooked up to more ivs, wires, and tubes than Donna had seen, even on TV. He had a large tube running into his mouth that was hooked to a breathing machine. _He looks so pale,_ she thought. Choking back the tears, she walked up to the bed. She reached over, hesitated, then ran her fingers through Eric's hair. She leaned down and whispered into Eric's ear. "Hey, lover. How ya doing?"

The only answer was the hiss of the breathing machine.

Donna whispered again. "Hey Eric? I could sure use a cuddle." She smiled weakly and rested her face next to Eric's ear. "Please baby, wake up... your Donna's here to take you home..." She knelt by the bed. Even though she had been raised Catholic, Donna was never religious, but now she prayed softly and so no one could hear. She begged God to return Eric to her... to give them one more chance, and this time she would make it work. "Please, God." she prayed. "Please give him back to me. I love him so much. I can't live without him."

Kitty knelt beside Donna and hugged her tightly. Red stood by them with Hyde, Jackie, Fez, and Bob standing close behind.

After a moment Donna looked back up at Eric and spoke softly to him. "I have your promise ring, Eric. She held it out to him. "See? I wanted to tell you..." Donna choked up and she struggled to compose herself. "...I wanted to tell you I accept it with all my heart. Because a future without you in it would break my heart." she clasped the ring in both hers and Eric's hands and held them against her cheek, her tears running down their clasped hands. "Come back to me Eric." she said softly. "Come back to me, my love." Donna wept quietly as she held Eric's hand to her cheek.

Her father placed his hand gently on her head. "Donna." said Bob. "Donna honey, let's go home. You can come back tomorrow."

"NO!" said Donna. "I am not going to leave him again!"

"Donna please." said her father.

"No! I won't leave him, not again. I promised him I would help him and I wouldn't leave him and I won't!" They started to pull her away, but Donna was very strong. "Eric, they are trying to take me away from you! Help me Eric please help me!"

They were pulling harder on Donna. "Donna please... Let go of his hand" said Red gently.

Suddenly Donna realized she wasn't holding Eric's hand that tightly. It was Eric that was holding hers! "Wait!" cried Donna. "Wait, he is holding my hand! Look! Look!" Sure enough, they could see that Eric was holding tightly to Donna's hand. They let Donna go and she dropped beside the bed. "Eric!" she cried. "Eric! Wake up!"

But Eric's grasp stopped and she couldn't feel his grip anymore. Donna began to sob and she let go of Eric's hand and buried her face in the bed sheets. Suddenly, in a moment of doubt, she thought, _he isn't going to wake up... I've lost him forever._ Then with a determined look on her face, she said, "No! Eric Forman, if you love me, you wake the hell up right now! ...Please, Eric." She added softly, and lowered her face back onto the bed. "I don't want to live in a world without you in it..."

Donna again felt a hand gently caress her hair. "No Dad. I won't go!" she said firmly. But there was a gasp in the room.

Donna had thought it was her father stroking her hair, but when she looked up she saw it was Eric's hand, and that his eyes were open, and she realized he was trying to comfort her. He couldn't speak because of the breathing tube, but he didn't need to. Donna could see in his eyes everything she needed to know. Eric was telling her, _Don't cry, baby. Don't be afraid- I'm okay. As long as you're here I'm okay._ Donna took Eric's hand and kissed it over and over, smiling and laughing and crying all at the same time.

Kitty looked at Red who wiped a tear from his eye. "Red are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Kitty! I just got something in my eye." he smiled at her. Kitty hugged Red then ran for the doctor.

"Well, I'll be damned..." said Hyde. "Way to go Forman... way to go."

---

A few days later they were able to remove Eric's breathing tube, although it would be three more weeks before he would be able to go home. Donna was there every day after class and she was allowed to sleep on a cot in his room on Friday and Saturday nights. (Although on more than one occasion she snuck out of her house and into the hospital and stayed with Eric till it was time for school...) Hyde and the others came by often to visit. They even pulled a circle (well... semi-circle) in Eric's bathroom, and even though Eric couldn't join in it made him happy as hell. They did it even when they damn near got caught by the circulating nurse... Hyde made Fez eat a lit joint when she came in the room, and Eric pretended to have a coughing attack to distract her. Donna was furious when she found out, scolding Fez and Hyde for nearly an hour.

The only one who hadn't come to visit him was Michael Kelso. Casey had been charged with attempted murder. Eric had told the others to tell Kelso he didn't blame him for what Casey did, but Kelso was too grief-stricken to listen. Eric would have to have a long talk with him when he got home. Kelso was one of his oldest and closest friends and he wasn't going to let this come between them.

One Friday night, a few days before Eric was to go home, Donna was in Eric's room and was reading quietly while Eric slept. She put her book down and looked at Eric for a long time, reaching over and gently brushing his hair straight. She thought about how much she loved him and wondered how she ever lost sight of that truth. _Why were we both so stubborn?_ she thought to herself. _We loved each other. Why didn't I try to reason it out with him? None of this would have happened..._ Donna still felt guilt and shame for what had happened to Eric. _I love him so much but I don't deserve him._ Donna reached over and traced her fingers along the scars on Eric's chest and abdomen. She was afraid that Eric would always be reminded of his trauma and that he would come to resent her in time.

_But no,_ she thought. _That's stupid... Eric would never hate me- he loves me. God, he was willing to die for me!_ _Still,_ she thought, _what if..._

Suddenly Eric woke up. "Hey, Handsome." said Donna. "Having naughty dreams about me I hope?"

"Oh yes." smiled Eric. "But it's weird... in this dream you were a blond."

"Blond!" snorted Donna in disgust. "Eric, only bimbos go blond."

"Yeah." agreed Eric. "Red is much hotter." Donna smiled at him. Eric had almost forgotten how beautiful she was. Those deep green eyes... and that smile that could light up a city. The way she arched her eyebrow just slightly and parted her lips... _Oh, god. How did I get so lucky?_ he thought.

After a moment, Eric said. "You know, I think I might be up for showing you my dream... What do you say?" he started to rub Donna's back.

"Eric! Behave! You're in no shape for that yet!"

"Oh, c'mon baby. You know you can't resist the 'look'!" Eric made his "sexy" face.

Donna laughed and said, "Wellll... maybe we could work something out. I'll ask the doctor in the morning."

"What?" cried Eric. "Ask the... whoa, hold on, let's not get crazy, Donna. Geez."

Donna laughed. "Okay, if you're sure."

"Yeah, I can wait a bit longer. Maybe I can get some action off that Jamaican nurse..."

"Eric!" laughed Donna. "She's like, 60 years old!"

"Yeah but she still looks good!"

"Fine." smiled Donna. "Be that way." She leaned over and kissed Eric long and hard. "Just think about what you're giving up while you're doing it with grandma."

"Ouch, okay, okay... don't get your panties in a twist. Geez." They both laughed.

They were silent for a while. Finally, Donna broke the silence. "Eric..." she said. "You know how sorry I am about Casey, and all that stuff... I... "

"Donna." Eric stopped her. "We've been over this. None of that matters. You know I don't blame you for any of that. It was as much my fault as anyone's. I never should have pushed you into wearing that ring."

Donna reached under her sweater and pulled out the gold chain she had bought. The mangled ring hung from it. "It's funny... once I hated the sight of this ring. Now its more precious to me than anything in the world... except you... It saved your life, but if I had just accepted it you would never have been shot at all!"

"Donna... please." said Eric.

Donna stopped him. "No... I know, I'm sorry it's just..." Donna hesitated.

"Just what?" asked Eric softly.

Donna smiled. "Nothing, never mind. Let's not talk about it. Hey... how about a sponge bath, handsome?"

"Now you're talking!" said Eric. "Hey, would you wear a nurse uniform?"

"Maaaybe..." said Donna.

"Oh and talk with a Jamaican accent?" added Eric.

"Shut up, you dillhole!" laughed Donna. She leaned over and hugged Eric, gently, but firmly. The promise ring dangled in front of her. She looked at it and a worried expression crossed her face... she hugged Eric a little tighter. Pulling back slowly, she looked deeply into Eric's eyes. "I love you Eric." she said softly. "No matter what happens I will always love you. Never forget that. Promise me."

Eric looked at her searchingly and then said with a grin. "I promise. And I love you too... Nurse Donna." They both laughed. Donna hugged Eric tightly again. Eric couldn't see the slight look of sadness on her face.

---

The day had arrived for Eric to go home. He could hardly wait. He was sick of the hospital bed, the hospital bathroom, and the hospital smell. "I just want a good, home-cooked meal and my own bed!"

He also was looking forward to the welcome Donna probably had planned for him. The thing that kept him going was the thought of him and Donna cuddled up in his little bed together.

A moment later Red walked into his room. "You ready to go home, son?" asked Red. "Or would you like to stay your dumbass here for another couple of days?"

"Dad! Don't even think that!" moaned Eric. "I just want to go home."

Red hesitated and looked at Eric.

"What's wrong, Pop?" asked Eric curiously.

Red placed his hand on Eric's shoulder. "It's nothing. It's just... I just wanted you to know how glad I am that you're coming home." He looked straight into Eric's eyes. "And to tell you how proud I am of what you did by saving Donna."

Eric was surprised to hear his father talk like this.

Red continued. "You remind me of some young guys I knew back in the war... I think they would have liked you a lot, son."

Eric smiled. "Thanks Dad...That means a lot."

"Some of them didn't make it home... And when I saw you laying there shot I felt like..." Red's voice cracked a little. No one but Eric or Kitty would have caught it. "I'm just glad you're going home, son."

Eric hugged his father.

Red pulled away and got serious again. "Okay, let's get the hell out of here. Your mother's gonna have a fit if I don't get you home soon." he said roughly. But he looked at Eric and winked.

Hyde had been standing outside the room waiting to go in so Red and Eric could have a moment alone. Now he entered the room as if he had heard nothing. "Hey you two coming or what?"

"Yeah we were just getting some of Eric's dolls"

"ACTION FIGURES!" Protested Eric loudly and there is only one Donna brought me from home!"

Red looked at Hyde and grinned.

Red headed down to the car with some of Eric's stuff, leaving Eric and Hyde alone. "So, how you feeling Forman? You look skinnier than ever." teased Hyde.

"Yeah, I am wasting away in here." agreed Eric. "I need Mom's cooking to fatten me up." The two friends laughed at the notion of a "fat" Eric. "I just can't wait to get home and hang in the basement and see Donna." said Eric in an excited voice. "I was surprised she didn't come with you guys. She called this morning, but she was kind of weird. Very emotional... She kept telling me how much I meant to her and how much she loved me." Eric seemed bemused. "It was sweet, but damn odd."

"Yeah," said Hyde vaguely. "But you know how chicks are." he added quickly. Suddenly he changed the subject. "But hey," added Hyde. "Maybe Donna will let her big strong hero do that thing to her that she never lets you do..."

"Really?" said Eric, excited. "You think she might?" They both laughed and said together, "Naaawwww!"

Eric thought Hyde was acting a little odd himself and started to ask him if anything was wrong with Donna that he didn't know about. But Red suddenly returned. "C'mon you two dumbasses. Let's get the hell out of this place."

"I'm all for that!" agreed Eric.

Hyde whispered, "Hey, you know what they say is good for recovering from gunshot wounds?"

"Uh, gee, let me guess." whispered Eric. "Is it green and comes in paper bags?"

"Forman," said Hyde. "You are a smart man."

---

Even though the distance from the hospital to Eric's house was short, the ride seemed to take forever to Eric. He got more and more excited the closer they got to his house. _Soon, Donna,_ he thought to himself. _We will be together soon. Then nothing will separate us again._

Red pulled into the driveway and Eric saw everyone was there... but he didn't see the one person he was looking for most. _Where was Donna?_ They helped Eric ease out of the Cruiser. He looked around and smiled. "Hey guys! This is so cool. Thanks for the welcome!" Eric paused and looked around again. "Uh... where's Donna? She upstairs with a special surprise for me?"

Everyone laughed nervously.

"Okay, this is creeping me out... Guys, where the hell is Donna?"

"Easy, son, easy." said Red. "Donna is not here, Eric."

"What? Where is she?" Suddenly Eric got frightened. _Had Casey gotten out and returned? Was Donna okay?_ "C'mon, man, where is she?" Eric started to run to the house. "DONNA!" He yelled.

Red and Kitty stopped him.

Bob said, "She's gone, Eric. She and Kelso took off to her mom's in California, two days ago."

"What! But I talked to her this morning!" cried Eric. "What the hell! Why would she leave?"

"Forman, man," said Hyde. "She still blames herself for what happened to you. She was afraid you might start to blame her for your injuries We told her you never would but she was really upset."

"What? That's crazy! I love her goddammit! I almost died for her! How could she leave me? ...She promised."

"Eric! Easy, honey. You're still weak." said Kitty.

"No, Mom! No! She can't do this... I won't let her! I have to go get her back, I have to go to California and bring her back!"

"Eric! That's insane!" insisted Red. "You're in no shape to travel to California! Stop talking crap!"

"It will be several more weeks before you're strong enough for anything strenuous." agreed Kitty.

"Dad, Mom, this is important!" said Eric.

"No." said Red firmly. "It's not. You have school in a few weeks as well as recovery and therapy. Donna will call and you two can work it out then."

"She'll come back, Sweetie. Donna just needs some time." said Kitty. "And then you two can be together and it will be just like old times."

Eric thought for a moment then said, "Yeah, okay. You're right. Mom, Dad, I know your right."

"Forman, man, c'mon." said Hyde. "Let's go to the basement and start your 'therapy'."

Eric smiled. "Yeah, okay, let's go." They started for the basement, but Eric was thinking to himself, _I'll wait and I'll get strong and soon I'll be able to go to California and find Donna and bring her home where she belongs. Soon, Donna. Just hang on. I'll be coming soon to rescue you... Because I'll always come for you._

As they headed for the basement, Hyde looked at Eric and said, "So, you're going after her, aren't you?"

Eric looked at him, a little worried.

"No man. It's cool." said Hyde. "When you're ready I'll help."

Eric looked at him and grinned. "You're a good friend... Hyde."

"Yeah, well... hey, don't tell anyone. I got a rep to protect."

As they walked down the steps to the basement Eric suddenly noticed Hyde was staring at Jackie's butt. "Hey, Forman man, have you ever noticed how hot Jackie's ass is?"

"What?" asked Eric surprised.

"Oh, uh, nothing, man. Nothing." Hyde remembered how good it felt when Jackie was holding him. He smiled at his own secret thought.

---

End part one... Part Two, "California" coming soon...

**A/N Ok I hope you liked the new version! Sorry if your a Casey fan but I never liked that guy :p Please read and review... Thanks again to Lady Emily for all her help with edits! Sequal will be more E/D of course but also more J/H thrown in.**


End file.
